


Hello Gorgeous

by ChaosRose92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Demon Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose92/pseuds/ChaosRose92
Summary: basic sentence prompt fic. based around the time that Metatron kills dean and he becomes a demon. This was spurred out of boredom and is partially to get it posted somewhere other than tumblr and partially to make up for the time I have been behind on fics. Talia Marcus is a hunter who has been working with the Winchesters off and on for years even before Dean chased Sam down when their father went missing. She's another lifer who grew up knowing a little too much about the things that go bump in the night and the one woman Dean never was quite able to shake. By the time Metatron happened they were all traveling together and Dean had finally gotten off his ass and proposed, but what happens when the love of her life winds up dead? Well in true Winchester fashion packing her things and driving away from  the problem was the obvious answer, just one catch... Her problem didn't exactly get the memo it was supposed to be left behind.





	1. Hello gorgeous, do I know you?

     I wasn’t thinking after the phone call ended. Sam told me that Metatron had killed Dean and I just hung up. For a minute I just stood there and let it sink in that I hadn’t been there. They had left me behind because I got hurt on the last run and now Dean was gone. I hadn’t done anything to protect him and that inactivity was the very thing that made this all my fault. 

     The next thing I knew I was packing. Throwing things into the bag and then leaving the bunker for what I thought would be the last time. I wouldn’t stay. I couldn’t be there in a place that had so much of our life, his life, just to watch it fade… to watch him fade into nothing. It was always better to make a clean break. Part of me felt guilty for leaving Sam alone before he’d even finished cleaning his brother’s blood off of his hands, but the other half was screaming that I had to leave, I had to forget and run away. Heroes don’t get the luxury of mourning and hunters don’t get the luxury of loving someone forever. No matter how many times Dean promised. 

     I peeled out of the garage in my Camaro and left the bunker in a cloud of dust only stopping when I had put Kansas in my rear-view. Sam tried calling for a while, but after a few weeks the calls stopped coming. The days blurred together, another hunt, another man, another drink; nothing ever changed. The bar in California was no different. I was on my third drink when the bartender finally broke down and spoke to me just like they always did. 

     “You’re awful young to be drinking like that aren’t you, miss?” His grey whiskers turned downward as he handed me another shot of bourbon. 

     “S’pose I am. I just hope that one of these times the burn will wash away the scars.” I answered downing the next shot.

     “War ain’t easy. God, I damn near emptied the bar after I got back. My wife had left me, best friend died right in front of me, I was livid.Name’s Wilfred, but everyone calls me Woody.“ He introduced himself. “I suppose the wives have it just as hard sometimes. ” He conceded gesturing to the ring around my neck.

     “Yeah I suppose we do. Talia.” A few tears had managed to escape my eyes and I turned away not wanting the stranger to feel guilty over me when my eyes landed on an old jukebox and I smiled remembering something that had happened in a bar just like this one.

**********************************6 months earlier********************************************

_      “Give me a quarter.” I demanded looking over at Dean as I set down the beers for Sam, Cas and him then held my palm out.  _

_      “What if I don’t have one?” He teased and smiled at me before taking another sip.  _

_“But you do have one. You were just asking if we wanted to bet that y/n would ask for it not even a minute ago.” Cas said confusion etched on his face. I laughed when I saw the look of mock betrayal on Dean’s face. It was tradition that after every successful hunt I always picked a song from the jukebox_ _and Dean had always made sure to have a quarter after the fifth or sixth time so that I could do it._

_      “Alright here babe make sure it’s a good one okay?” He handed me the quarter and I smiled before pecking him on the lips and walking over to the jukebox. Immediately my eyes locked onto “all right now” by Free and I was punching the number in when Dean came up and wrapped his arms around me.  _

_     “Find a good one?” He asked as the two of you walked away. The other song hadn’t ended yet and the country twang was a stark difference from the happy riffs of the next song.  _

_     “You betcha. Should be coming on any second now.” I said just before the first riff hit. Sam cheered because it was one of his favorites and even Cas bobbed his head along trying to get into the music. Dean kissed my forehead before twirling me around on the floor and making a big show of dancing with me. He was terrible, bowlegs and two left feet, but it still was one of the happiest moments of my life. _

_ ************************************Present Day******************************************** _

The memory took me by surprise making me smile even tears started to well up, and I walked over to the jukebox pulling a quarter and scrolling through the lists. 

     “Alright Dean this one’s for you.” I muttered saying his name for the first time since his death. ‘No one like you’ by the scorpions erupted all over the bar causing cheers and the bartender to salute with his own drink. I came and sat back down smiling like I hadn’t in a long time. 

     “ **Hello gorgeous, do I know you?** ” The smile drained from my face just as quickly as it arrived. Woody walked over at the look on my face.

     “You alright Talia?” He asked looking over my shoulder at the short man. He looked like he was hiding something beneath the counter but whether it was a shotgun or a baseball bat I wasn’t entirely sure.

     “Yeah, Woody I know the guy. Can I get another drink?” He nodded and walked to the shelf and my focus shifted to the demon next to me.

     “What do you want Crowley?” I asked turning my stool to face him and sitting my arm lazily to where it was propping my head up.. I looked like trash sitting next to him in his polished suit, alcohol wafting off of my breath like perfume, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

“Can’t you see I’m trying to drink my pain away?” I gestured to the four empty glasses and the two empty beer bottles in front of me. That didn’t include however many Woody had cleared away. 

“Moose hasn’t cut you off yet I see,” He took the new drink out of my hand and took a sipped at it earning a scoff something about how I should have put holy water in it. “I came in peace fox, don’t get smart . I’ve also come with a message from someone who doesn’t want to see you dead in a motel bathroom from alcohol poisoning.” He grumbled out annoyed when my desperate fingers still tried to take the drink back. 

“No one cares that damned much anymore. Especially not someone who has enough standing to send you my way. Now give it back.” I demanded. He handed the drink back just for someone else to grab it out of my hand.

“Are you kidding me?! I swear I’ve died and gone to He-, Dean?” 


	2. If I hear that word come from your mouth one more time, I’m going to rip your tongue out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia gets an intervention from an unexpected source and goes back to where it all started.

“Are you kidding me?! I swear I’ve died and gone to He-, Dean?” My voice died as I turned around and saw him he was alive and right here in front of me. I hugged him and kissed his face all over pausing to talk every once in a while. 

“Metatron… You died… Sam he said-” The shower of affection died down when it wasn’t returned and I got a sinking feeling when he spoke.

“Yeah Sammy says a lot when he should really mind his own damned business.” Realization hit like a Mack truck and I backed away. 

“Crowley you son of a bitch. Why didn’t you just take me out back and kill me yourself? That would’ve been better than this.” Dean’s eyes turned black and he smiled again letting them fade back to green and it made the drinks I’d had churn in my stomach. 

“Now why would I ruin the happy reunion? Seriously darling that was the sweetest thing I’ve seen in a while. All the relief and that moment of bliss… getting replaced by the fear, disgust and pain. Touching. Truly touching.” Crowley replied smugly and stood up. 

“I think I’ll leave you two to chat. Ta.” He was gone. I cursed and took it as my own cue to get out of there not knowing what this demon was capable of and not wanting to find out. 

“Tal get back here.” Dean’s voice shouted over the jukebox.  _ Not Dean. _ I scolded myself when I hesitated and had to force myself to keep going. I got to my car and jammed the key in the lock sliding in the driver’s seat and cranking it a little harder than necessary. 

“You’re not driving.” The demon snapped grabbing the driver side door before I could shut it all of the way. 

“What do you care?! I die it’s one less hunter to worry about in Team Free Will.” I snapped hating that the tears were brimming at my eyes again and trying to dig out the holy water from between the seat. 

“Why would I want you to die Natalia? I loved you, now get out of the damned car.” He ordered almost sounding like the real Dean.

“You’re not him.” I muttered trying to get the keys into the ignition just for those to be snatched out of my hand and pocketed as well. 

“Hate to break it to you babe but it’s all me here. 110% Dean Winchester and part of you, the part that keeps insisting that it isn’t possible knows its me. Now get. out. of. the car.” he enunciated his eyes turning coal black. This time I did as I was told making sure to conceal what I’d gotten out from the seats. He was right part of me did believe it was Dean, but another part couldn’t let me believe it, not and remain in one solid semi functioning piece.

“You want to talk? Fine Dean let’s talk. What do you want to know first? Oh I got one, how about the reason I’ve drank my way into oblivion? That seems to be what brought you back from the grave and into my life again anyway. How about me finding out that every deal I tried to make to get you back was null and void because you were one of them!” I yelled startling a couple a few cars over. “I-is everything okay?” The girl asked.

“It’s fine.” Both of us answered to make her and her boyfriend go away.  They raised their arms in surrender and moved into the bar.

“I don’t even know why I’m bothering with you. There’s obviously nothing left of the real Dean in there. He was never this damned big of a hypocrite.” I scoffed and opted to walk since the demon wouldn’t let me drive back to the motel. 

“If I hear that word come from your mouth one more time, I’m going to rip your tongue out.” He threatened and tried to grab my arm. I splashed the holy water on him and he shrank back pain etched on his face then smiled when it dried up. I ran.

“It’s really me Tal and the sooner you stop running and admit that to yourself the better off you will be.” He yelled after me. When I got back to the motel I called Sam. It went to his voice mail. 

“We need to talk.” I snapped then hung up the phone.


	3. Running away from your problems isn’t as easy as they say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says you can't go home?

I woke up the next afternoon with what had to be the worst hangover in the history of a hunter, but everything from the night before was etched into my brain and wouldn’t go away. It had ripped an entirely new hole in my chest and this one was determined to be filled with anger at the injustice of it all. I checked my phone to see if any messages had come from Sam, but it was empty. Instead of waiting I just decided to head back to the bunker to track down the youngest Winchester and get some answers.  It took me til the bags were packed to remember that my Camaro was still at the bar where Dean had walked back into my life and ripped it to shreds. 

“Son of a Bitch! Okay if there is a single scratch on my car I’m killing him myself.” I swore throwing my duffle bag over my shoulder and leaving the room behind. The car was right where I’d left it with all the hunter gear still waiting almost expectantly in the trunk and the key hidden in the little pocket I’d made in the seat three years back. I tossed the duffle in the back and closed the doors behind me engine roaring to life as I sped back in the direction of the bunker. Trying Sam on the phone one last time. This time after getting the voicemail again I just hung up and tossed the phone in the back of the car with my bag.  _ He better be dying. _ I thought hands gripping the wheel tighter and shifting gears before flooring the pedal.

*********************************************Sam***********************************************

“Let me tell you how this is going to work. You’re going to tell me where my brother is and I’m going to send your sorry ass back to Hell.” Sam’s anger was barely being contained and he’d been at this for weeks at first trying to deal then resorting to torturing the demons still not getting anywhere with them. 

“Look I can’t tell you. We were ordered not to deal with you and he didn’t tell us where they went anyway just to hold down the fort.” The demon spat at him. That was still more information than he’d had since he’d found the letter in Dean’s room proving he was alive. His phone buzzed letting him know that he had a voicemail. 

“You going to get that?” The demon’s feminine voice mocked.

“Shut up.” He said walking over to his phone and dialing the number into his phone. 

“ _ You have one new message. First new message sent today at 1:38 a.m.” The automated system spoke. “We need to talk. Click”  _ Talia’s voice spoke louder than necessary through his speaker.

“Oooh she sounds angry. What did you forget to call her after rocking her world, Sam?” The demon teased. 

“Shut. Up.” He said dragging the blade along her face and she let out a long hiss of pain and a low laugh. 

“You know Ruby talked about you, said you liked it rough. From what I hear you Winchester boys can really do a girl good, but I also hear sleeping with you is a death sentence Sam. I mean Jess died, Ruby died, That werewolf girl, Oh yeah and the one that didn’t die went running back to her old flame. You really should pick your girls better Sammy-boy.” she choked on the last word when he drove the demon blade through her chest. Then walked away leaving her body buried on the side of the crossroad. 

*******************************************Natalia***********************************************

I had been driving for days not even stopping to sleep and it was starting to show. I could barely keep my eyes from slipping shut and one time drifted completely off to sleep only waking when a horn blasted and narrowly missing being hit by the driver. I took that as a sign and pulled off the side of the road heart racing and breathing heavy momentarily leaning my head on the steering wheel. My heart had barely slowed to a normal rate before I was drifting back to sleep dreaming of a memory long since passed by.

_ The case in Birmingham was the third time that you and the Winchesters had worked together, but the first time they had actually called you and asked for help. They were tracking down a witch who was killing off couples on the night of their honeymoon and needed a woman to make it “look convincing” were the words that Dean had used over the phone. You were tempted to suggest on of your other hunter friends when they called but something about the way Dean and Sam had sounded over the phone changed your mind... They trusted you. You just hoped it didn’t get you killed. You’d driven for hours to meet them in Alabama which sort of showed that you trusted them as well. The plan was pretty simple you and Dean would pose as the newlyweds while Sam worked from the outside. It was what happened that night that had complicated things.  _

_ You had found and destroyed the hex bag easily enough, but it hadn’t brought you any closer to finding out who the witch was so you and Dean had resorted to looking through the employee files for who had the motive instead. after about the tenth file your shoulders were killing you and you were exhausted. Dean had gotten up to pour himself another drink and all you wanted to do was go take a shower and call it a night.  _

_ Dean had seen the way you were furiously trying to rub the kinks out of your neck so instead of going back to his chair he sat the drink next to you and moved your hands out of the way.  _

_ “What are you- mmmm.”  He started kneading the tense spots in your shoulders and you couldn’t help but to relax into his rough grip. _

_ “Didn’t quite catch that.” he teased.  _

_ “Well then you need your ears checked.” You said relaxed bliss coming through in your voice. He laughed at that and your heart broke a little at the sound. It sounded like the laugh of a man who’d forgotten that he could be happy. It was the same laugh you had made yourself many times.  _

_ “You know if you’re going to be mean to me I can always stop now.” He pretended to have his feelings hurt and let go of your shoulders. You grabbed one of his wrists before he pulled away and looked up into his green eyes.  _

_ “Please don’t?”  You asked. His eyes fell to your lips as you formed the words and neither of you moved for a moment.  _

_ Then, His mouth was on yours and the rolling chair you were sitting in was replaced by his arms lifting you off the seat. You gently bit into his  bottom lip and he smiled in response laying you on the bed then slipping away from you much to your protests to pull your boots off. You squealed when the right one got stuck then fell into a fit of giggles at the triumphant smirk he got when it finally came off. You didn’t know if it was the drinks or just the fact it had been a long few weeks causing the two of you to act like kids, but it felt good to get that release. Then both of your clothes were off and he was taking his time with your body making sure every possible nerve that could react did until you were begging for release. Then the phone rang.  _

The phone started ringing in the back seat with the opening riff to “House of the Rising Sun” playing and I woke up with a start shaking the memory off of me like cobwebs. For a moment I  expected one of the boys to be in the car next to me and grumbled about shutting the phone off, but the car was empty, like it had been for the last few months. I grabbed the phone and saw Sam’s picture on the screen. 

“Hey. Sorry I didn’t call back sooner I was a little busy.”  His voice was loud compared to the earlier silence of the car and I groaned involuntarily in response. 

“Ssokay. What time is it?” I yawned and tried to stretch out the kinks in my muscles from sleeping in the front seat.

“Almost five.   **Running away from your problems isn’t as easy as they say** is it? Why are you calling back now Nat? You left without even a goodbye. I had to mourn my brother, your fiance, alone. Didn’t that bother you?” He snapped.

“Yes Sam it bothered me. I panicked and ran. It’s what I do and your brother didn’t chase me this time. I couldn’t bear talking to you because I’d wanted it to be him calling now can we finish this later? I’ll be at the bunker in a couple of ours.” 

“Yeah. Fine.” He clipped.

“Oh and Sam.” 

“Yeah?”

“Pancakes.” I said by way of good bye to lighten the mood and hung up the phone. Sam laughed at that and shook his head. God he’d almost forgotten that he missed her nearly as much as he’d missed Dean


	4. We can't go down this road

Pulling in to the garage at the bunker felt like coming home after a too long vacation. Everything about it felt familiar and strange at the same time. Seeing Sam had to be the strangest thing though because there was no Dean beside him and there was no easy smile on his face this time. “So.” you said trying to fit at least a little noise into the loaded silence. “So.” He repeated just as awkwardly. “Dean’s a demon?” You meant it as a question but it came out as more of a statement. “Yep. Listen y/n I tried to warn you before but you wouldn’t answer my calls. Wait how’d you find out?” He asked and helped you carry your stuff back into the bunker. “Well when your dead fiance shows up at the same bar as you palling around with the king of Hell and cuts you off, refuses to let you drive home and threatens to rip your tongue out at the seam you kind of have to take notice Sam.” You quipped causing the younger Winchester to laugh; the bad part was you were serious about all of it. When you got into the main room the smell of butter, home made pancakes and maple syrup hit your nose. “Sam you actually made pancakes? At 10:00pm.” You turned to face him and smiled. “What did you expect me to do? You sounded exhausted and I wasn’t about to let you starve.” He laughed. It felt good to have you back in the bunker. To Sam it made the place feel like home again at least in a small way. You were the one who kept things going around here. You had put up with the hunts, the self loathing, hell even the occasional blame and stuck with both of them through all of it and Dean had loved you more than anything. You were the closest thing Sam could get to a best friend and for that somehow you’d made him love you too. He loved how happy you made Dean and he loved how happy you’d made him. You leaving had hurt him just as much as his brother’s death. Maybe even more. He thought to himself. “Hey Moose do you want some of these?” You hollered from in the kitchen stacking your own plate high with Pancakes and syrupy goodness. “Yeah but I’ll get it y/n.” He answered shook away those thoughts and headed toward the kitchen. “Well hurry they are getting cold. ” You passed by him and headed for the kitchen table with your plate barely waiting to get sat down before you dug into the food. “Okay start from the beginning. You brought a very dead Dean home after the fight but you didn’t bother with the hunter’s funeral. I got that much but what the hell happened between then and him showing up to interrupt my hunting and boozy one night stand benders?” You asked earning a very angry bitch face at the part about the one night stands. Instead of trying to process what that meant you just left it alone and came around to sit on the corner of the desk where he was looking at something on his laptop. “I laid his corpse on his bed and went looking for you. In your place I found a cleared out room. I went back to him. For some reason I just had to tell him that you’d left us behind and I mourned and I broke down. Worried Cas to death or damned near it. after that I went preparing to give him a hunter’s funeral, but when I came back he was gone and this was in his place.” He handed you a letter from his shirt pocket and you unfolded it seeing Dean’s messy scrawl on the page. I’m okay. don’t look for me. -Dean “For a while I tried finding him and didn’t get any leads. Then there was a case where the guy had been missing and got killed in a knife fight months later. It didn’t seem like our kind of thing but there were signs of demon activity and he supposedly had been dead long before the guy ‘stabbed him to death with a bone knife’ according to the reports and then I saw this.” He flipped his laptop around to show several frames of Dean with normal and Demon eyes. “By that time I’d given up being able to reach you and I started looking into it myself. God y/n I even… I got desperate.” He hedged away from whatever he’d been about to say and a look of self loathing crossed his face that made him look more like Dean than he ever had and you felt your heart give a squeeze in your chest. “look whatever it is I’m pretty sure you did it because it was the only choice Sam. You can’t let it haunt you.” You soothed unlike with Dean this only seemed to make him angry. “Really? I can’t let it haunt me? You mean like you didn’t let Dean’s death haunt you? How many bottles did you clean out? How many men slept in your bed or made it to that camaro before you turned them away? Did it matter at all that you left us in your rear view? That you left me?” He demanded and you felt your own hurt from the past couple of months boiling over. “What do you want me to say Sam? Yes! Okay?! Yes it burned me up to leave the both of you behind! Yes I slept with at least twenty different guys; I left and drank more booze than can fit in a distillery to wash the guilt away! I am a fucking coward because I couldn’t face him being gone or you being destroyed by his loss. Is that what you want to hear?! It hurt too damn much and I ran and don’t you dare try to lie and say neither of you have ever done the exact same thing!” Next thing you knew his hands were in your hair and he was pressing a very rough needy kiss into your lips. Without meaning to you reciprocated digging your fingers into the muscles in his upper back. Kissing Sam was different. Dean took care of you made sure you felt love mixed in with the sex that you knew every little molecule in your body was beautiful and worshiped no matter how rough or gentle he was being. Sam was all passion and determined need like he thought you would disappear if he didn’t keep a strong hold on you but then again with his track record you could see why. His hands brushed up under your shirt sliding across your hip shooting fluttering flames all over your body and suddenly it seemed like his shirt was the most offensive thing you’d laid hands on. You started to unbutton the flannel shirt but your patience wore thin and you ripped the buttons loose sliding the shirt down his arms and taking the time to enjoy every muscle. He lifted you off the ground lining your body up with his and creating that rough friction that made you damn near die to have your pants on the ground and him between your thighs and you moaned in pleasure as he leaned you down on the desk. Your name escaped his lips and all of a sudden you froze. “Sam…” You gently shook his arm to get his attention before more forcefully adding. “Sam stop.” He pulled back and looked at you it finally dawned on him what he’d been doing what both of you had been about to do. “Damn it.” He cursed and stepped away from you looking like he couldn’t believe what just happened. “Dean’s going to kill me.” He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “We need to find him Sam before we both do something we regret. One night stands were one thing but you and I? We can’t go down this road. It’s wrong and we both know it.”


	5. You need to leave... Right now

“Sam come on I’m not carrying your damn stuff for you.” I groaned picking up the overfilled weapon bag and toting it outside. It was about that time that I heard the squealing tires and noticed Sam wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

“Are you kidding me?! how the hell does someone overpower that man without making a sound?!" I caught the license plate number and finished packing up before calling a friend. 

“Agent Daniels.” The answer came quickly after I finally got through to her.  

“Hey Jena I need a favor.” I just came out with it. 

“Talia? What happened? Are the boys all right? Are you all right?” She demanded.  _ Great Sam hadn’t told anyone about Dean, this just got a whole lot more complicated. _

“Well considering that Dean is a demon and someone took Sam I’m the only one who is alright at the moment. Look I’ll explain later I need you to track a license plate for me. It’s on an army green jeep and it would be driving away from a motel in San Angelo right now. Can you do that?” A huff of air left my body and I started pacing. 

“Dean’s a  _ WHAT _ ?!” She shrieked. 

“Jena! Jeep. Focus.” Jena was an actual FBI agent that the three of us had met on a hunt a while back and she helped out every once in a while.

“Alright sorry. Give me a few minutes,” She said and I could hear clicking in the background. “Looks like it belongs to a Cole Trenton. They’re headed west. There’s an abandoned silo about a few hours drive from you looks like that might be where they are headed. They are about an two hours ahead of you as it is. Do you need me to come out there?” She asked.

“No I got this one. Too many questions if a field agent just up and drops everything to come out to a Podunk town in the middle of nowhere. Thanks anyway.” I said waiving off the offer. 

“Alright don’t forget you owe me an explanation.” She said and hung up.

When I caught up with Sam and the guy ‘Cole’ Sam was already in bad shape. Cole was on the phone with Dean from the sound of it and ‘negotiations’ weren’t going well. It wasn’t too long after that when Cole got a call on his own phone.  You snuck in and cut Sam loose slipping out the back of the silo and driving off with Sam’s head cradled in your lap.

“Hey Sammy. Hey, stay awake. Come on I might have pulled a few strings and gotten a lead on Dean.” I shook him gently trying to keep his eyes open not knowing if it was just exhaustion or if it was a concussion making him drowsy. 

“Did you hit your head very hard?” I asked lifting his jaw to check the dilation in his eyes.

“I’m fine Nat. Trust me. How long til we get to Dean?” He yawned leaning his head back down on my lap contradicting his earlier words.

“About a day and a half but if your research is worth anything he’ll be there at least that long.” I had taken to running my fingers through Sam’s hair just as a comforting gesture and was focused on the road ahead not thinking that the headlights behind me might actually belong to Cole’s jeep. 

“Well isn’t this precious? So fox how long have you and the moose been playing house? Does squirrel know?” Crowley had appeared in the back seat and I screeched to a stop on the side of the road. Two seconds later and my gun was on him.

“Oh come now darling aren’t we past all this? I didn’t come to fight I came to give you something that you want. Well that I thought you’d want, but now seeing how comforting you’ve been to the moose I’m not so sure.” He teased and I  cocked the hammer on the gun.

“Alright alright. Dean isn’t in Tuscon, love. He’s in a bar outside of Tulsa.” Crowley admitted. 

“Why?”  I demanded. 

“Why what? Darling, you have to be more specific.” He said crossing his arms. 

“Why tell us this now?” I reiterated. 

“Well let’s just say your boyfriend has gotten a little unruly. I figure if anyone can get him under control its the love of his life and his precious baby brother. If you hurry you might catch him. Ta.” he replied full of mirth and disappeared.

* * *

 

Dean was sitting at a piano in the middle of a bar when Sam and I found him, but he hadn’t seen me yet. 

“Hiya Sam.” He spoke setting the first blade down. 

“Hey Harv why don’t you go grab a smoke?” The bartender nodded and walked outside. Dean gestured to Sam’s bad arm and took a sip of his drink before asking, 

“Who winged ya?” 

“Does it matter?” Sam asked. 

“No, not really. I told you to let me go.” Dean said standing. I was giving Sam a chance to talk Dean down first. He’s Dean’s brother they deserved that much.

“it doesn’t matter, alright? Cause whatever went down, whatever happened we will fix it.” Sam said. 

“Will we? Cause right now I’m doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throat out… with my teeth.” Dean looked amused and I knew this wasn’t going to work but I also recognized the warning. 

“I’m giving you a chance Sam. You should take it.” He took another drink. 

“I’m gonna have to pass.” He said to Dean.

“Well, I’m not walking out that door with you. I’m just not. So what are you gonna do Sam? You gonna kill me?” I moved forward a little bit but Sam’s shook his head and I backed off. 

“No.”

“Why? You don’t know what I’ve done. I might have it coming.” Dean goaded. 

The hunter in me wanted to kill him because he was right, but the part of me that loved him wouldn’t let me do it so I just waited and hoped Sam could get through to him.

“Well I don’t care. You are my brother and I’m here to take you home.” Dean actually started laughing when Sam said the last part then mocked and poured another drink. 

“You’re my brother and I’m here to take you home. what is this a lifetime movie. you with the puppy dog eyes.” Sam looked hurt for a second but masked it just as quickly pulling out the demon cuffs. If I hadn’t known him I probably wouldn’t have even noticed.  _ That’s enough of this. _  I thought, but before I  could act the sound of shattered glass came from just behind Sam. There was a grenade leaking tear gas and Sam started coughing. I ran out the front before it could reach me seeing the jeep I breathed out one word. 

“Cole.” I sprinted around back just in time to see Sam fall out of the door and Cole waiting on Dean to follow him out. Seeing Dean I back pedaled still trying to go with Sam’s plan which involved staying out of his sight for as long as possible since with his arm in a sling I was the stronger of us and we might need that later. 

“Prove it. Take a shot.” Dean told Cole and held his arms out. 

“Nah that’s not payback. This is payback.” Cole said pulling out a knife. 

“He doesn’t know. Shit, that idiot is about to get himself killed.” I groaned and ran over to help Sam who was still in a coughing fit on the ground. 

“Come on Sam get up.” I pulled as hard as I  could to get Sam off the ground stumbling backward a bit when he finally sat up. 

“Sorry.” He muttered. Cole lost the knife and a split second later Dean had taken the gun from his leg holster.

“You know and I’m just spit-balling here but maybe you are not as good as you think you are.” Dean said with a shrug looking more like his old self. a few more blocked blows and Cole was on the ground. I saw the knife before it crossed Dean’s cheek, but by the time I’d thought to move Dean already had him by the throat.

I couldn’t hear what they said but everything shifted in that second. Dean stopped playing. Delivering blow after blow and backing Cole up to the car and finally pulling out the first blade. 

“Do it!” Cole yelled. 

“Sam I can’t let him kill Cole.” I apologized before running out to the two men and getting in front of the elder Winchester.

“Get out of the way Natalia.” Dean ordered. 

“No.” I replied. His eyes flashed obsidian. 

“Move or you die too.” The demon threatened and pressed the blade to your throat. 

“Then kill me. If you’re so hungry for death. Kill me and get it over with.” I spat. He didn’t get the chance. Sam sprayed him with holy water and he cowered back. Cole was stupid enough to scramble for his knife, but I kicked it out of his way and pulled my gun when he turned to confront me. 

**“You need to leave,”**  I chambered a round and moved the gun to his head.  **“Right now.”** He raised his hands in surrender and backed away just as I heard the cuffs ratchet on to Dean’s wrists.


End file.
